Voicemail systems have been around since the 1970's and are commonplace today. It is common for business users, residential users, and mobile users to have access to voicemail systems. Voicemail systems store and permit access to voicemail and facsimile messages. Voicemail systems may also transcribe the audio of the voicemail into text.
Visual voicemail is a technique of adding a visual aspect to voicemail. Visual voicemail permits users to access voicemail systems and manipulate the messages stored on the voicemail systems over the Internet.